First Date
by VinzGio
Summary: Just a little fluff I wrote. First fic. The Doctor (John) thinks its a good idea to have a first date with Rose, even though they've been together for a while. One-Shot


(My first fic).

First Date:

Rose looked at her phone, John was calling her. They were both at work, or on break at least, but she still didn't understand why he was calling her. Anyway, she still answered.

"Hello." Rose said down the phone.

"Hi Rose, it's John." John said.

"Yes..I know." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah. Well anyways, I was just thinking. We never actually dated or anything. I mean, we traveled and stuff, and then we just got kinda thrown together in this domestic lifestyle." He said, pausing to see if she was following.

"…yeah…" Rose said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, well, I think we should. Date, that is. I want to experience all the feeling of dating and I think you should be able to date me like you have dated anyone else." John said, pausing, waiting to see what she was going to say.

"Okay. I'll do it. I will go out on a date with you." Rose said, smiling.

"Great. Well, meet me at mine for a wonderful, and romantic, dinner." John said smiling to himself that she agreed.

"Great. I will see you later." And with that Rose hung up the phone and went back to work.

Later that evening.

Rose hailed a cab and told the driver John's address. She's been in his place many, many times, for various reasons, but this time felt different. She felt, excited, and strangely nervous. First date nerves. She didn't quite know why she's feeling these first date nerves as she's already done loads with John. But they never _dated_.

The cab pulled up outside John's flat and Rose payed the driver and got out.

When she stepped out she saw John coming out of the door to greet her with flowers.

Rose smiled.

John came up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and handed her the flowers. "These are for you." He said smiling.

"You didn't have to. Really."

"Oh but I did. They'll never be as beautiful as you though." John said, winking and then they both laughed. John took her hand and led her inside.

He opened the door for her to enter.

"This is my place." He said.

"Ah, it's nice. Very stylish." Rose said turning around to look at the place.

"Yeah, well, I do my best." John smiled and closed the door. "Here, let me put these in some water." He said, taking the flowers off of Rose. "Make yourself at home."

Rose sat down on the sofa.

"Glass of wine?" John shouted from the kitchen.

"Um, yes please."

"Let me guess, red wine?" He said, poking his head out of the kitchen, grinning.

Rose played along, also smiling. "How did you know?!"

John grinned and went back into the kitchen. He then returned a few minutes later with two large glasses of wine, one for him and one for her.

"Oh, that's a big glass. Are you trying to get me drunk?" Rose said jokingly, taking the glass from Johns hand.

"Never!" He said.

"Good, because I won't be having any of that. Not on the first date!" Rose said, leaning back into the sofa. John and Rose both smiled and drank their wine.

The night went by fast and both of them had the best time ever. They laughed, joked, asked questions about each other that they both already knew, but, surprisingly, found out some stuff about each other that they didn't. They ate the meal that John had prepared from scratch and Rose complimented his cooking.

They had other glass of wine after the meal and talked more.

Rose stood up and placed her glass on the coffee table. "Thank you for an evening that I thoroughly enjoyed."

"Not a problem. I also thoroughly enjoyed spending my evening with you. We should do this again." John said, placing his drink next to hers on the coffee table.

"We should, soon. Best date I've had in years." Rose said, making her way towards the door.

John picked up his jacket so he could walk her out. "Best date I've ever had. Actually, first date I've ever had." John went to the door to open it for Rose.

Rose walked through the door followed by John who closed it behind him. They took hold of each others hands and then walked down the stairs to the street.

They stood outside the flats and continued talking before she finally said she had to go.

They hugged each other and when they pulled away, they both starred into each others eyes. Rose then moved her head forward just an inch before she closed her eyes. John shut his eyes and closed the rest of the space in between them.  
His lips pressed against hers as light as possible and Rose kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, while his arms found there way to her hips, holding her close to him.

They pulled away from each other slowly and rested their foreheads against each others.

"You know, I never kiss on the first date. Just a peck." Rose said.

They smiled and broke out into laughter. Grinning at each other hopelessly. John pulled Rose back into his arms and kissed her again.

"Y'know what? There's no point of you going back to your place. It's all the way on the other side of town." John said, resting his forehead against hers again.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are? 'Cause this is a first date after all." Rose said, joking and smiling.

"Well…you can always have my bed and I'll have the sofa." John said, now he was playing along.

"Oh, but I could never let you do that for me. You made me a wonderful dinner. I'm sure we can sort something out." Rose said, bringing her head closer to his again.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." John said. And with that, he kissed her again and she kissed him back. This was one of the most romantic kisses ever and they both knew it.

She pulled back and grabbed his hand. She lead him back into the building and he followed her. They headed back into John's flat where they made love all night and curled up into each others arms.

"Best. Date. Ever." John said in a sleeply voice.

Rose was leaning against his chest with her arm around him and her eyes closed. "I agree. And, I love you." She said and kissed his chest.

"Yeah, I know. And, I know I don't say it a lot but…I love you too." John said kissing her in her hair.

Rose sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I know." She kissed him and then snuggled back down to him and they both fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.

The End.


End file.
